


Let Them Think What They Want

by AmbroseRivers



Series: The Things You've Said. [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha! Dan, Alpha! Phil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Things you said through your teethOR: Dan and Phil are both Alphas and Dan hates that people assume.





	Let Them Think What They Want

**Author's Note:**

> The only WARNING I can think of is that there is a brief scuffle between Dan and Phil with mentions of blood. Proceed with caution if that bothers you.  
> Hope y'all enjoy me trying to turn this trope on its head!

There are certain…expected…qualities that Phil lacked from an outsider's perspective and it never failed to set Dan’s teeth on edge when others’ made assumptions about where the boy with the startling eyes fell without a second thought.

His quiet, thoughtful countenance let him fade into the background, if he wasn’t careful.

Dan was trying to encourage Phil to speak more.

He knew from experience that his flatmate's soothing northern twang would turn heads without him even trying, but Phil merely giggled in response, lips stained from the shaved ice they had been sharing, and laid his head on his shoulder, radiating heat and unspoken adoration.

“Let them think what they want, Dan.”

-

Aside from being a small tree, Phil wasn’t a physically commanding presence.

Dan didn’t mean to draw attention to himself as much as he did, but he had always been a bit more impulsive, a bit freer in letting that mysterious pull drench his words. His power of persuasion was less of a suggestion and more of a demand…and it had caused problems when their business partnership had started to solidify.

He remembers the startled eyes of the Beta secretary, who had frowned deeply at the compulsion to loosen her posture, despite her will to maintain her strict professionalism after he had jokingly told her, "You can relax. We don't bite."

“Stop that,” Phil scolded, swatting his shoulder, as he came to stand behind Dan. He offered his hand to her with a charming, apologetic smile. “I apologize. He hasn’t gotten the hang of his vocal training, just yet.”

It was a lie and they both knew it.

Dan used to have trouble controlling his Alpha voice when he was overwhelmed and back then, he had been a terrified nineteen-year-old about to sit in his first official business meeting with his friend and the creator he was working to establish a brand with in the possible future.

Her eyes had drifted across his form with a surprised gaze.

Dan knew what she was thinking: It wasn't often that an Alpha struggled with vocal training but it was speculated that those who did would be the ideal candidates for leadership positions, even when pitted against other Alphas. 

There was a moment where Dan considered letting the truth slip: that (sometimes) Alphas also struggled with controlling their sway because their instinct was to protect themselves and their image...or in his case, he was worried about embarrassing Phil.

“My apologies.” She replied instantly and courteously as she grasped Phil’s hand. “How do you deal with it? He certainly is a strong one.”

Dan’s own hand flexed at the sudden spike of annoyance flooding his system.

_Does she not realize…?_

Phil only smiled back politely and answered, “Exposure, I suppose. Should we get going?”

Phil reached for his jumping fingers to give them a reassuring squeeze while the Beta hesitated for a split second.

When Dan growled at her reluctance, Phil dropped his hold to fall in place beside his friend as they started to make their way down the corridor, following the Beta who was chattering about the recording spaces, sound equipment, and green screens that would be available to them after the meeting, if they were interested. 

His fingertips scraped at the small of Dan’s back as they walked and if she noticed anything- she didn’t say a word.

Dan couldn't help but wonder if she picked up on the fact that she had folded easily to Phil’s influence.

-

“You worry too much, Danny.”  Phil told him as he clicked away at the controller determinedly. His eyes were glued to the screen where his character was shooting rainbows and jumping hastily to escape the water hot on his heels. “Let it go.”

“I just…why do people assume?” Dan sighed, helplessly searching for the words to explain why it bothered him so much. “Seriously." Dan ran his fingers through his fringe, flicking the tickling strands out of his eyes peevishly. "It's idiotic and irritating. You are just as much of an Al—”

“Shit!” Phil whined, lifting his controller up with angrily shaking hands, and a warning growl ripped from Dan’s throat before he could call it back.

Phil clamped his teeth on the unmoving plastic, an answering rumble vibrating his chest.

There was something laying heavy and hot in his chest and it urged Dan to stand so he did, drifting to Phil unthinkingly.

His hand rested on locks dyed in the blackest black that can be bought in a bottle and the spell was broken when Phil’s breath fanned across his wrist.

“Ah—” Dan squeaked, jerking his hand away as if he had been burned. “Sor—”

Phil chucked the controller at him with a laugh that flashed just a bit too much bite. “Piss off.”

-

“What's it like living with a Beta?” Dan read and he pressed a hand to his temple with a wry laugh. “Well, HowellattheMoon, you see Phil is—”

“Daniel.”

His name was muffled, but it seemed to carry an uncanny echo that had the hairs at the back of his neck standing at attention.

Dan’s lower jaw moved subtly as Phil continued from his place behind his closed bedroom door: “Let it go.”

“You want to go, mate?” There’s a playful lilt to the vowels of his sentence but it's distorted because Dan is speaking through the barrier of his clenched teeth and his blood is rushing through his ears violently but he remains sitting in his butt chair, leaning on his elbow with a strained smile and glowing eyes.

It isn’t the first time he has used his Alpha voice during a livestream but it’s the first time that it’s laced with something…dark.

The chat is going crazy but Dan’s senses are fixed on the gentle protest of his door's hinges and the man who has let himself in to his room.

Phil’s fingers opened and closed at his side as he huffed, a single brow arched in a silent challenge.

“Bring it on.”

_So much for the challenge being silent._

“I will murder you,” Dan retorted, flicking his gaze to Phil pointedly. The other shoved his shoulders back at the action, meeting his scrutiny unblinkingly.

There’s that  _something_ again—hot, distracting, undiluted— but Dan managed to keep himself in check by sheer willpower. “Want to come say hi?”

It was less of a question and more of a demand and Phil’s tricolored eyes flashed as he rolled the stiff muscles of his shoulders jerkily before he sauntered over to kneel beside Dan.

He grinned at the chat and chirped out a happy, friendly and infuriatingly relaxed, “Hey guys!”

The air crackles between them.

-

There's teeth digging relentlessly into  _that_ spot on his neck and Dan raked his blunt nails down the warm skin under his fingertips, distantly worried that he might have drawn blood.

Phil hissed against his sore neck. “You’re the one who wanted to do this, love.” He reminded Dan, flesh still trapped between painful points.

“I know,” Dan panted, digging little angry half-moons where his hands have come to rest just under Phil's scapulas. “I just—”

“Alphas' don’t normally have their bonding gland stimulated.” Soft lips pressed against his bruised and tender skin, followed by the slimy scrape of a playful tongue, and Dan snorted as he canted his head backwards so the column of his neck stayed exposed, despite the little voice screeching in his head that he was being reckless and in danger.

“I know,” Dan repeated his earlier statement, bumping his chin against the top of Phil’s head. “I still have that bruise on my hip.”

“I warned you,” Phil giggled, nuzzling into the juncture of his shoulder, before he raised himself up to press his forehead against Dan’s. “I'm stronger than I look.”

The pads of Dan's fingers ghosted along the pretty purple starburst on Phil’s own bonding gland, admiring the indentations he left behind.

Phil growled but it was more of a gentle, loving purr than a threatening snarl.

_“People have forgotten that in the olden days,” Phil’s lip is split from their tussle, cheeks rosy, and he winces as he talks. “Alphas used to take Alphas for mates.”_

_Dan’s chest heaved harshly as he cupped his throbbing nose, grimacing. “I doubt it's healthy to take an elbow to the face." He commented dryly, catching the sparse droplets of blood in his palm. "I'm just saying."_

_“We got carried away,” Phil shrugged nonchalantly. "It happens. Aggression hormones, adrenaline, and all that."  He wiped at his bottom lip with his sleeve, smearing crimson along the fabric carelessly as he chuckled. "Though I didn’t expect you to slap me-”_

_“It was an accident!” Dan protested, panting and exhausted after their brief wrestling match. He didn't want to admit that Phil's scent was pleasantly scrambling his thoughts...and that their little squabble hadn't helped the now familiar heat sizzling and scorching the walls of his veins. “I really didn’t mean to. Sorry.”_

_“It’s all good,” Phil hummed, lips quirked in one corner in a lopsided, forgiving smile. “It happens.”_

_"You say that..." Dan muttered, licking his lips, as his heart thudded against his ribs. He shook his head to clear away the fog covering his mind. “…Did Alphas really take other Alphas as mates?”_

_“Oh, yeah.” Phil laughed with a suggestive eyeroll and Dan's tongue suddenly decided it wanted to stay glued to the roof of his mouth._

_“Why?”  The single word escaped before his internal filter could catch it and Dan uncovered the lower portion of his face, eyes cautiously curious._

_“Because the two partners had to be evenly matched." Phil answered softly, combing his fringe back into a messy quiff. "Though, I do believe that you can choose your mate, regardless of where you or they fall.” Phil stood, dusting off his trackies, before offering his left hand to Dan. “Are we good?”_

_“We're good, Philly." Dan kept his eyes on their bland carpet as he accepted Phil's help. "Would you?"_

_Phil pulled him to his feet and they were so close that Dan could see the individual flecks of gold and green in the electric blue depths of Phil's irises as the other Alpha tilted his head._

_“Would I, what?”_

_“Date an Alpha.” Dan whispered, still holding onto Phil._

_The air buzzing along his skin dotted his arm with goosebumps as Phil squeezed his fingers gently._

_“I would.”_

“Mine,” Dan murmured, caressing the mark reverently. “People will know you’re mine.”

Phil dipped his head and the tip of his nose tickled Dan’s skin as he made his way down. “And you are mine."

"Even if people assume I'm the sole Alpha?" Dan teased and his breath stuttered as Phil bit that spot again, mewling in pain.

Phil kissed away the sting before baring his teeth at Dan, showcasing the jagged ends and slight unevenness. 

"Let them think what they want, but make no mistake I can take you on, Danny boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
